


Significant Annoyance

by athenamaddox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenamaddox/pseuds/athenamaddox
Summary: Nico didn't want to go to prom, but his sister made a compelling argument. It was sure to be a drag - it was a school function, and to top it all off, his crush was going with his girlfriend. Not fun.It proves just as much of a drag as he thought, until Will Solace from his bio-med class decided to sit with him. One thing led to another, and . . . well, the backseat of his car wasn't the most conventional of places.





	Significant Annoyance

**This is a** **high school** **AU that** **I** **just made up on the spot to fuck my writers** **block** **in the ass. Tell me what you think** 😙

It all started on prom night, and as far as Nico was concerned, it should have _ended_ on prom night.

Nico never even wanted to go to the bullshit event, surrounded by teachers who thought he was a thug. No, prom was sure to be a total shitshow.

And of course, it _was_. It was by far the shittiest shitshow that ever shat.

He wished he hadn't been weak, hadn't let his sister and her baby-faced boyfriend drag him out of the house and into an itchy tux.

He sighed. Her golden eyes had glimmered - so excited, so _happy_ \- how could he say no?

He wished he had said no.

The whole night was just as expected - watching his sister dance with Frank, watching the guy he's been crushing on since freshman year dance with his stupid girlfriend -

 _Ugh_.

This is why he avoided social events at all costs.

And then, to top it all off, the stupidly smart kid from his bio-med class decided to sit his little prettyboy ass in the seat beside him.

Nico could barely imagine the look he gave him - one that clearly said _who the fuck said you could sit next to me? Much less in my general vicinity?_

The blonde boy never batted an eyelash, giving Nico a stunning, perfect smile.

Nico squinted, wondering just what the fuck Prettyboy wanted. To harass him? Call him a freak?

Nico swore to himself in that moment that if he heard even a smidgen of insult, he'd ditch and go set the tux on fire.

"Having fun?"

Nico's face scrunched up again. "Are you seriously talking to me?"

The blonde boy blinked, but otherwise appeared unfazed. "Yeah, dude." He looked Nico up and down. "You look great in your tux."

A Nico's shocked silence, Golden Boy continued, giving a pointed look to the silvery tie around the shorter boy's collar. "Couldn't go for a bit of color?"

"No."

He shrugged. "You look great either way." The boy scanned attentive blue eyes over the crowd of people.

After giving him a skeptical look, Nico did the same. Although he really, _really_ tried not to, his eyes had not a single shit to give about his internal angst.

Percy Jackson gazed lovingly into Annabeth Chase's eyes, and in that moment, Nico wished he could hate her. Sure, she was a know it all, a total stickler for the rules, but the two of them were friends, and never once had she intentionally done him wrong.

Nico gritted his teeth, forcing his eyes away from his crush.

"Annabeth Chase, huh?"

As he looked at Golden Boy, he found that those intense blue eyes seemed to be staring right into his soul.

You know, if he had one.

Nico couldn't help it, knew his ears were turning red, and was immediately grateful for the choppy black hair that was just barely long enough to hide them from view. The prettyboy was looking at him like he knew everything about him.

Nico decided it was time for the invasion of personal thoughts to _fucking stop_.

"Who are you again?"

 _There it is_ \- the boy flinched back a little, having the decency to look at least a little bit offended.

As the golden haired boy looked anxiously at the crowd again, Nico felt a tinge of regret.

He attempted to squash it under the heel of his steel-toed boots. Nico knew his attitude was abrasive at best, and that's how he liked it. It was much easier that way.

It also helped to dispel some of the ever-present anger that sat in the back of his mind and haunted his every waking hour. Anger, bitterness, and most of all, spite. There's no space for regret.

"Ouch, Nico. I have to admit that does sting a bit."

Nico furrowed his brows. It was supposed to sting, but the way Golden Boy said his name was super weird - nothing like how people normally said it. Like, they see him, and in the back of their mind immediately correlate his image with a blinking _Do Not Engage_ sign.

Instead, Will used a casual, friendly tone of voice. Nico couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

And yet, the weirdo still stayed. He sat in a very laidback manner across the mildly comfortable chairs, swirling his index finger around the crinkles in the tablecloth.

"My name is Will. Will Solace? I'm in your bio-med class sixth period."

"I know that," spat Nico. He was constantly competing for the best grades with this guy. Whenever he got a ninety-six, Will was always there to get a ninety-seven. _Asshole_.

"Oh, so you do know me then?"

Will leaned forward across the table, resting his chin on a loose fist and giving Nico a taunting smirk. Just like that, Golden Boy's confidence had returned.

Nico all but sighed in irritation. He looked away, trying to wash away the mental image of Golden Boy's face from behind his eyelids. "Why are you talking to me, Will?"

Will pouted, the action completely throwing Nico off. "You looked lonely over here - thought you might enjoy some company."

"You thought wrong."

Nico cringed internally at the harsh words that instinctively left his mouth. Any minute now, Solace would leave all butthurt, and Nico would probably take that chance to leave.

In fact, Nico realized, there was absolutely nothing stopping him from leaving right then. With that thought in mind, Nico didn't say another word, instead lifting himself off of the chair and making a beeline for the entrance to the gym, leaving Will Solace to talk to himself.

The minute he stepped outside, Nico felt infinitely better. No cramped spaces surrounded by people and flashing lights that gave him a headache. Honestly, all Nico wanted to do was go home and sleep. He was sure the bags under his eyes would never go away. Maybe after going through this whole exhaustingly social ordeal, he would be tired enough to actually get some sleep, as long as his insomnia decided not to fuck him over.

"Where ya goin'?"

Nico nearly choked - spinning on his feet, he came face to face - face to _chest_ \- with Will.

Since when was Will Solace so tall?

Nico huffed, and stepped backward to make it easier to look into his eyes and give him a fierce glare.

Will brushed it off with a simple smirk, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at Nico. "Can I come with?"

"No."

"Why not? Don't you like me?"

"You're annoying."

"Just annoying?"

Nico spun on his heels, almost stomping away from the irritating weirdo. " _Significantly_ annoying."

" _You're_ significantly _cute_."

Nico stopped suddenly, making the taller boy walk right into him and knock the both of them over.

A face full of gravel was _exactly_ what Nico didn't need at the moment.

He made a sound akin to a growl, wiping the small chunks of gravel from where they punctured his cheek.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Nico, really! Are you okay? Are you bleeding? You look pale."

A warm hand appeared to skim over the faint red marks that littered the side of his face. They stung, but it was nothing new.

"Ow. Stop - stop touching me - _get off_."

"Nico, just -"

Nico attempted to kick Will off of him, but seeing as how Will laid on top of his legs, it proved useless.

"Would you _get off_?"

Will pursed his lips, quickly rising to his feet and giving Nico a hand.

A hand which the dark haired boy promptly ignored.

"Don't be so stubborn, Nico, just let me -"

"Dude, just _leave me alone_ , okay? What's your _problem_?"

Will gritted his teeth. His friendly, enrapturing face quickly turned into something darker. "My _problem_ is that you're _hurt_ , okay? I have a first aid kit in my car, just let me help, alright?"

"Who the fuck keeps a first aid kit in their car? _I don't need your help_ -"

"Nico, _holy shit just let me help you_. Why do you have to push everybody away like that?"

"I don't - ugh." Nico stumbled his way onto his feet, disgruntled and pissed. "I don't push people away, that's the stupidest thing I've ever -"

" _Bullshit._ "

Nico paused, standing straight and looking into bright blue eyes that looked frantic and concerned.

Will Solace was a wildcard. Who on Earth would have the audacity to call bullshit on Nico? To even pretend to be concerned for his wellbeing?

What discomforted Nico the most was the fact that he new Will wasn't pretending at all. He could always tell a liar, always knew the difference between truth and bullshit. But _why_? Why was Will Solace so worried about a mild wound?

Guilt, maybe?

Whatever it was, it threw Nico the _fuck_ off.

So far off that he nearly jumped out of his surprisingly comfortable dress shoes when warm fingertips grazed the inside of his wrist.

Will Solace searched for something in Nico's eyes, something Nico suddenly hoped he had as Will loosely curled his fingers around Nico's wrist and began pulling him along behind him.

Nico wasn't sure what to say, what to do, so he let Will Solace do as he pleased. Solace's car was an older Volvo, painted a gross gold color, but otherwise pretty nice.

Will swung the passenger door open, and without warning, pushed Nico down into the seat, making sure to avoid knocking his head against the car.

" _Hey_ -"

"Oh, would you relax? You need like, an _entire_ bottle of chill pills."

Nico wasn't sure how to take that, even though he knew he should've been offended. Will just didn't seem like he was trying to be offensive. It felt more like banter.

"This is gonna sting Death Boy, so don't kill me."

"Wha - Death Boy?"

What kind of nickname is _Death Boy_?

Will then gently cupped Nico's face in a warm hand, making the younger boy blush from head to toe. He wore a scowl to accompany the red tinge that occupied the tips of his ears as well as his cheeks.

Given how pale Nico was, he was sure the soft smile on Will's lips meant that Will had definitely noticed his reaction, but for some reason didn't feel like calling him out on it.

Nico wished he would, wished Solace would do something - _anything_ \- to warrant a nice crisp slap in the face.

Nico hissed as a stinging sensation encompassed his cheek, trying to pull away from the source of the pain. Will held him there, whispering softly. "I know, I know it hurts, just a little bit longer and then you're done, okay?"

Nico huffed, but let Will continue, still blushing for some reason at the soft, soothing tone Will's voice took when speaking to him.

The entire situation was just _weird_.

He was sure that fate was screwing around with him, just as it always had, but he hoped that it wasn't true.

The moment Will's touch left his skin, he felt a little sinking feeling in his stomach, one that he hated with everything he had.

Will tucked his shit away in the glove compartment. Nico watched him, watched the way he moved, the casual way he held himself.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Will leaned forward, resting his elbow against the hood of the car and trapping Nico in the passenger seat.

The action made Nico feel jittery, made him feel like leaning back to regain a bit of the personal space in which Will Solace never had any problem invading.

Nico shuffled backwards a little, and for some reason, Will thought that that meant it was okay to give Nico a long, torturous once-over.

Nico scowled, pulling his phone out and snapping a picture. For some reason he thought that that would teach Will, that the action would somehow convey a _fuck you_ , but Will Solace only seemed to find it encouraging.

"Make sure you make me your screensaver, Death Boy."

"No," Nico replied stubbornly, completely at a loss for what else to say.

Nico had never been in any situation even remotely similar to this one.

"You look a little hot under the collar, Nico. Maybe you should take off your shirt."

Will voice had gotten a little deeper; now carried a barely noticeable lilt to it that made Nico feel all kinds of weird.

The way Will was looking at him, talking to him, touching him . . .

"Are you . . ." Shit, what if he was wrong? That would be embarrassing as all hell.

Will leaned closer. "Am I . . ?"

Nico attempted to swallow the lump in his throat as Will got closer and closer, looking at Nico with hooded, sky blue eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?"

Will raised a completely unimpressed, perfectly shaped eyebrow. Will ducked inside the car, making Nico scramble back into the driver's seat, gluing himself to the door.

"Have been all year, but thanks for noticing."

Nico once again found himself at a loss for words, more concerned with Will's proximity.

Will studied Nico's face with patient eyes as Nico struggled to find an appropriate response. How does one respond to that?

Will inched closer, until their noses touched. Nico held his breath, unsure of what he wanted to happen next.

Will Solace studied him again, taking in the almost startled, wide-eyed look Nico had on his face.

Their faces were so close Nico was fully aware of the way Will looked at him, fully aware of how he could feel Will's breath against his stinging cheek.

"Would you mind if I kissed you now?"

Nico closed his eyes, couldn't handle the way Will totally invaded his personal space the way he did. "I . . . close the door."

Will blinked, then seemed to laugh to himself as he sat up and reached back to shut the passenger door behind them.

Nico immediately felt affronted. "What? What's so funny!"

"Shh."

Will shushed him, placing a gentle hand at the younger boy's nape to pull him closer.

"Are . . . are you really gonna kiss me?"

Will blinked again. "Yeah. If you'll let me."

Nico swallowed. "Well . . . hurry up then."

"Why? I'm in no rush."

"Will," Nico groaned, his signature scowl reappearing on his face.

"I love it when you say my name like that," he teased.

"Ugh." Nico had been embarrassed enough. He was done with the stupidly attractive guy flirting with him, only to do nothing.

He twisted in his spot to open the driver's side door and pull himself out of the car.

"Wait - wait, _where are you going_? Nico?"

This was by _far_ the most _embarrassing_ thing that had _ever_ happened to Nico in the _history_ of _ever_.

Who did Will Solace think he was, playing him like that? _Unbelievable_.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Nico began walking faster, looking briefly over his shoulder to watch Will hit his head on the frame of the car, and almost fall on his face in the span of two seconds. He was waving his hands all around like a _lunatic_ , yelling at Nico to stop.

" _Nico Nico Nico_ -"

" _Stop messing with me_."

"Nico I never meant to embarrass -"

" _I'm not embarrassed!_ "

Nico winced - his voice had betrayed him, cracking audibly in the midst of his sentence.

"Nico . . ."

Will Solace appeared in front of him, slouching in an effort to maintain eye contact, gripping the shorter boy's upper arms gently but steadily to prevent another escape.

"I'm not messing with you to make fun of you -"

"Why else would anyone mess with me?"

"I just - I think it's cute when you get embarrassed . . . I like the way your nose scrunches up when you're pissed. I like fighting with you because you're focused on _me_."

Nico pursed his lips. He didn't want to believe it, because the entire situation would _continue_ to be embarrassing, but there was no denying the way Will's words seemed to have this air of truth around them.

Will tried to look into his eyes, but Nico avoided them, staring at the loose gravel beside his foot and trying to get his thoughts together.

I mean, sure, it's super embarrassing to talk about, but Will has said way more embarrassing stuff in the last five minutes alone than Nico would ever be willing to admit.

Nico looked at Will then, watched almost desperate blue eyes search his own for any kind of response.

Nico huffed, blowing his choppy black bangs away from his eyes, searching the parking lot for anyone other than the two.

Empty.

He felt the heat rise to his chest, his neck - he knew that if Will saw, he'd be given away, and he still needed to mentally prepare to admit that he wanted to kiss him.

He took a minute to ground himself, daring himself to almost glare at Will.

". . . Nico?"

"I'm not doing this here - we should . . . let's get back in the car."

Will blinked, looking confused only a moment before his eyes widened to look like saucers. "The - the _car_. _Right_ , right, the car. Back in the car we go . . ."

Will looked super flustered, and it made Nico glad that he wasn't the only one who was getting the shit embarrassed out of him.

Nico also couldn't help but notice the freckles splattered across Will's nose and cheekbones.

Nico turned on his heel, trying to walk confidently. Upon reflection, it might have resembled more of a temper-tantrum-like stomping, but Will never said anything about it.

Nico instead chose to open the door to the backseat, giving Will a faux-confident raise of the eyebrow. "Coming?"

Will stood to his side, looking like Nico just claimed to be pregnant. "Uh - _mhmm_."

Will was blushing still, Nico could tell. It was hard to see behind his deeply tanned skin, but it appeared as the faintest red tint in his cheeks.

Cute.

Will clumsily crawled into the car, settling himself into a seated position with his back to the opposite door, one leg folded across the seat so there was plenty of room directly in front of him.

Nico wished Will would stop looking at him so intensely, it was _unnerving_. It made Nico suddenly _very_ conscious of himself. "Stop looking at me like that . . ."

Nico climbed in behind the taller boy, shutting the car door behind them.

He fumbled around on his hands and knees, before mimicking Will's position.

Nico was acutely aware of their proximity - could feel the faintest sensation of Will's breath hitting his nose. He awkwardly scooted a bit closer, until their knees touched.

When he looked up, their faces were _even closer_ \- Will's eyes shining bright blue like the sky on a cloudless day, with no other color in sight. His eyes were so captivating it was almost startling. They just couldn't be real.

Nico swallowed. "You gonna kiss me? I don't have all night."

The corner of Will's mouth turned up in an amused smirk, distracting Nico from his eyes and instead drawing his attention to the cupid's bow lips that were only inches away from his own.

Nico swallowed, forcing himself to _get his shit together_.

Will's eyes followed the movement, lowering themselves to Nico's throat. Nico gritted his teeth. "Will -"

Will cupped Nico's face in his hand, guiding him closer. Nico couldn't resist leaning into his hand, couldn't deny the warmth that flowed from Will's touch and the sparks that had him feeling almost unbearably hot under the collar.

Nico sunk his teeth into his lip, biting back the instinctual urge to spew sarcastic comments everywhere. There's no denying it now - they were too far gone. He'd never be able to deny his feelings for Will, whatever they were.

Will took an agonizingly long time, pulling Nico slightly closer, and then closer still but never close enough.

"Pansy," Nico couldn't help but tease, fisting the collar of Solace's dress shirt and tugging the taller boy down to capture him in an impatient kiss.

Will showed no hesitation, placing his free hand on the Nico's lower back so the dark-haired boy's body bowed into his. That, coupled with Will's height, made Nico's neck hurt, but who the fuck cares when you're being kissed by the _god_ of kissing.

Nico wanted to smack himself in the face - what the _fuck_ was he doing putting this off? Why hadn't he done this _sooner_?

Stupid - he'd been so _stupid_.

Nico couldn't breathe, but would rather suffocate than stop kissing Will. It was like every perfect thing in the world just came together in one rushed, imperfect kiss, and it couldn't be more _perfect_.

Will tucked an arm under Nico and pulled him onto his lap, doing his best not to disrupt the kiss.

It was sweet, almost loving - everything Nico didn't want.

Everything Nico didn't realize he needed.

He fought not to bite, not to slip his tongue into Will's mouth and go _wild_. The intense sensations he was getting just from an innocent kiss alone was enough to make the butterflies in his stomach take flight.

He'd never felt this way before, like the rush of warmth you get when you step out into the sun after a day in the shade - the best feeling in the _world_.

He bit into Will's swollen lip impatiently.

Will surprised him - bit Nico right back.

Nico couldn't help it, gasped fervidly and arched his body even further into Will's. His nipples budded at the contact, not helping in the least with the unbearable heat that crawled under his skin.

"Will . . ."

Nico didn't know what he wanted to say, just that he needed to feel Will's name on his tongue, wanted to convey whatever this feeling was.

Nico never wanted this to end - he realized he had finally found something good, and he sure as hell wanted to keep it.

Will sunk down in the seat, slouching down and making it so that Nico was more laying on top of him than sitting on him.

Nico's body was taken over by goosebumps, shivering with desire when Will's hands snaked down the boy's lithe, pale body through the restricting clothes. Will's hand settled on the highest point on the back of Nico's thigh, fingertips tickling his inner thigh and making Nico squirm.

Nico broke their kiss not only to breathe, but to carelessly rip his dress shirt off.

The relief was immediate - Nico shivered as the cold night's air hit his skin, a temporary relief to the burning heat that he couldn't escape from.

Will didn't wait for Nico, instead sitting up to attack the shorter boy's throat with a flurry of open-mouthed kisses.

Nico wasn't proud of the sound Will forced from him.

" _Nngh_ \- Will, don't - don't stop, please . . ."

Will's grip on his thigh tightened, only succeeding in making the obvious bulge in Nico's pants that much harder.

Before he could think about it, Nico gave in to the drug-like feelings Will was giving him, rolling his hips into Will's just as he decided to give Nico a particularly hard bite right below his chin.

Nico choked - hips ceasing to move as his body trembled, felt the warmth that gushed from his tip and dampened his underwear.

Nico's face went up in flames. He could feel Will staring at him, eyeing his bulge, searching his face. Nico refused to look at him.

He realized he hadn't come yet - but his underwear was almost unbearably _wet_ and _warm_ and _sticky_.

He grinded against Will's thigh, the mess in his pants extremely uncomfortable.

Will raised his knee, gripping Nico's hip and pulling him down on his leg at an angle that was so perfect, it made Nico jerk his hips as he let out a soft cry of ecstasy.

The boy was putty in Will's hands, his body all but melting against Will's. Nico let his head fall onto Will's shoulder, trying to remember how to breathe as Will slipped a hand between their bodies.

Nico loosely fisted Will's shirt, pushing his hips into Will's hand.

Will grazed his knuckles against the protruding bulge in Nico's pants, before grabbing them at the waistband and tugging until the button came undone, as well as the zipper.

Nico bit his lip, cursed the little trail of saliva that had escaped from the corner of his mouth.

"Nico . . ."

Will's voice had gotten deeper - breathier - there was no mistaking the thinly veiled arousal that laced his voice.

Nico looked up at him, not really sure what he expected to see.

Will wasn't looking at him though, but rather the absolute mess Nico had unwittingly made in his underwear.

Will hooked a finger under the dark gray waistband, tugging the boxers down until Nico's member was freed.

Will wouldn't look away from it - it was just so _unnerving_.

"W-Will, don't be a - a _weirdo_ , stop . . . stop _looking_ at it!"

" _Hah_ \- no."

Nico glared, albeit weakly, making an unappreciative noise in the back of his throat.

" _Ugh_ . . . Nico you're _so_ hot . . ."

Will's hand reached for Nico's pulsing member. Nico's breath caught in his throat - he gripped Will's wrist weakly, yet made no move to stop him.

Nico shifted on Will's lap, burying his face into the crook of Will's neck because watching Will touch him so intimately was just too dirty. Nico couldn't handle it, shaking in anticipation as Will gripped him.

" _Hh_ \- _Will_ -"

Nico couldn't help but thrust into Will's hand, feeling weightless and aligning his body to Will's as if Will was the only thing anchoring Nico to his sanity.

Will's touch was gentle, explorative, skimming his fingertips along the thick, pulsating vein that ran down the length of his member and thumbing his slit.

Nico could feel himself losing it - he was getting close, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He licked his kiss-swollen lips, and in the process, grazed the tanned skin of Will's throat with his tongue.

Will shivered head to toe, his grip on Nico's hip tightening as Nico gave his throat a long, dirty lick. He dragged his tongue from his collarbone, over his Adam's apple to his mouth, feeling like a vixen as he dipped his tongue into Will's hot mouth.

They moaned into each other's mouths at the same time, the sound bouncing off the walls of the small car and seeming loud.

"Will . . . _Wi-ill_ . . ."

Nico's eyes drifted closed, his voice wobbling as Will began to pump his cock faster, making him forget his own name as Will drowned him in pleasure.

Nico sat up, whirling his hips in a needy, sensation-driven movement to bring himself to the edge.

" _Wi-ill_ . . . _I'm gonna-a_ . . . _ahh_ \- _mmn_ . . ."

"God, Nico, _yes_. You're _so_ _sexy_ , Death Boy . . ."

Will captured Nico's mouth in a searing kiss. Nico could barely keep up, whining into Will's mouth. " _D-d-don't call me_ \- _ahh, fuck_ -"

Will hooked an arm around Nico's head, trapping him as he delved into his mouth. Nico whined as Will swallowed the muffled sounds of Nico's ecstasy. Will held him as his body jerked, his hard as hell cock shooting his load all over Will's crumpled dress shirt. Will used the hand on his cock to milk every last drop from Nico as the boy began to tear up from the sensory overload.

Nico could barely muster up enough energy to keep bucking into Will's hand, eliciting a quiet whine with each outward breath.

He was gone for a solid few minutes, stuck in Could Nine as Will tried to calm himself down.

Nico wriggled in Will's hold, no doubt indulging himself and drawing out the last little bit of pleasure from his release.

He was sure he'd never been this comfortable, with the weight of Will's arms around his back and their combined warmth seeping into his skin and relaxing all of his muscles.

He stretched out across Will's body, entertaining his legs with Will's in an unexpectedly affectionate way.

Nico didn't take long to come back, pulling off of Will and sitting up. He avoided Will's eyes, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say.

It was . . . _amazing_. Nico wanted to do it again and again . . .

Nico sucked in a sharp breath when Will wound his fingers into Nico's raven black bedhead, fisting both hands in the damp strands and tugging, coercing Nico into meeting his gaze.

Will sighed, smiling wide and looking at Nico like he hung the moon. "Nico . . ." he mused.

Nico bit his lip. "Why -" He cleared his throat at the sound of his scratchy, low voice. His next words came out in a whisper. "Why do you say my name like that?"

Will's smile faded. "Like what?"

Did Golden Boy really not realize? He talked to Nico like they were dating or something - disgustingly sweet and soft.

Nico considered - then again, they couldn't exactly call themselves strangers anymore.

Nico felt the blush work it's way up his body, turning his pale skin a rosy pink. He might as well have had sex with Will, and didn't he like Percy?

Nico shut his eyes, pressing his palms into them to distract himself. This was not supposed to happen, none of this was supposed to happen.

What was he supposed to do now? How would he look Will in the eye as he passed him in the hall?

What did this mean for them?

"Will . . ."

Nico voice trembled with anxiety, and Will was quick to negate it, smoothing his hands along his sides.

" _Shh_ . . . stop overthinking it. Everything's _fine_ , Nico."

He couldn't deny - the gentle, yet firm grip just under his ribs was somehow helping him breathe.

"You're okay, Sunshine . . ."

"Sun . . ?"

"Is that okay?"

Nico hesitated - but eventually figured, what's the harm?

" _Mm-hmm._ "

Will sat them up straight, and Nico watched him calmly.

"Nico, I really like you."

Nico blinked, distracted by Will's hands, which had moved to his shoulders and arms. "You . . . like me?"

Will bit his lip, studying Nico's face. "You're doing that thing again," Will accused.

"What? What thing?" He shifted on Will's lap, making Will wince.

Nico looked down. "Wait, Will, I can take care of that -"

"No, it's fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just stop _squirming_." Will's hands relocated to Nico's upper thighs. "That thing you do when you show like, zero emotion."

"I do?"

Nico didn't really find it hard to believe, just never thought about it before. "Hm. Suppose I do."

"Why?"

Nico shrugged. "Dunno. It's just my face. Emotions are tiring."

Will have him a weird look. "If you say so."

Nico shot Will a teasing smile, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Will raised a mildly amused eyebrow, but let it happen. "I _do_ say so."

Will seemed almost affronted by Nico's sudden bout of openness - Nico wasn't sure where it came from either, but it just felt really _right_.

He felt giddy. As Will held him in a slightly-sweaty, post-fuck embrace, Nico felt like he wanted to throw up - and he _loved_ it.

Will was blushing, embarrassed, but oddly enough, not embarrassed about being embarrassed. "So am I still annoying?"

Nico let out an unattractive snort. "A _significant_ annoyance."

**Omg the ending was so cheesy . . . no ragrets tho**

**So** **that's** **my first fanfic,** **how'd** **I** **do?**


End file.
